


Dirty Little Lies

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: After decades of loneliness, an immortal has agreed to a blind date. Will Bass Monroe be the mortal to bring Charlie Matheson out of her century long funk?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you with exceptionally good memories yes, the first few chapters of this story were posted previously and then pulled down. The difference this time is that it's finished.

“Nora, no!” Charlie huffed as she grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and made her way to the living room, plopping down on the couch next to Miles. “Miles, tell her to leave me alone,” Charlie groused as she took a drink of her beer.

 

“About what?” Miles asked distractedly, looking up from his phone.

 

Charlie groaned. “About this blind-date she wants me to go on. Tell her I’m perfectly happy.”

 

Miles looked between his girlfriend and his niece with a sigh. “Not this again.”

 

“Yes, this again,” Nora huffed, taking his phone away from him to get his attention. “She’s been alone too long, Miles. One itty-bitty blind date isn’t going to hurt.”

 

Miles frowned at Nora throwing in an eye roll as he took a drink from his glass before turning to Charlie. “You realize the sooner you do it, the sooner she’ll get off both of our backs, right? Besides, when was the last time you had sex?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

When she opened her mouth to reply, he interrupted her. “With someone o ther than me.”

 

“You know damn good and well how long it’s been,” Charlie sniffed as she nursed her beer.

 

‘So, go on a date with the nice Marine that Nora knows. Go dancing, have some dinner and get laid. You never have to see the guy again.”

 

“A Marine?” Charlie scoffed as she leaned forward to glare at Nora.

 

“Former Marine. He owns his own business now. He’s really nice, Charlie,” Nora pleaded.

 

Charlie snorted as she looked at Miles. “She’s not like us. You can still ditch her, you know.”

 

“Maybe that’s why I like her,” Miles replied, as he ducked in to kiss Charlie’s neck, pulling her head close to his. “Do it for me, okay?”

 

“Fine. I’ll go out with your former Marine. One date, no promises,” Charlie grumbled as she leaned back against the couch.

 

“Yes!” Nora squealed, hopping up off the couch. “I’ll go call him right now and give him your number.”

 

Once she had left the room, Miles laced his fingers with Charlie’s. “Jason’s been gone a long time, Charlie. It’s time to start living again.”

 

“Because all I’ve been doing is breathing, right?” she bit out, tugging her hand back as she pushed to her feet.

 

“Charlie,” Miles sighed, leaning forward. “It’s not your fault that he died.”

 

Chugging the last of her beer, Charlie grabbed her coat and bag. “I’m going home. Thanks for the beer, Nora,” she hollered over her shoulder.

 

“What happened?” Nora cried, rushing out the kitchen, phone still clutched in her hand.

 

“Oh, nothing a few hundred years of brooding still won’t help,” Miles said blandly, slipping an arm around her shoulders as she sat down next to him.

 

Flipping on her kitchen lights, Charlie grabbed a beer out of the fridge and walked into her living room, the lights automatically coming up. Walking to the fireplace, she picked up an ancient photo taken just before the Civil War. Carrying it over to the couch, she sat down heavily, looking at the only photo she had of her late husband. Jason was a sweet and gentle man who had worshiped the ground she had walked on. Reaching out with her finger, she traced his face.

 

The sudden ringing of the phone startled her.  

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, this is Sebastian Monroe, is this Charlotte?”

 

“It is. How may I help you?” Charlie asked tiredly, not in the mood for a sales call.

 

“Uh, yeah,” the voice on the other line faded for a moment. “I’m a friend of Nora’s. She gave me your number, said you’d be expecting my call.”

 

“Shit!” Charlie groaned sitting up. “Sorry about that. Um, please, call me Charlie.”

 

“As long as you’ll call me Bass,” the voice on the other end replied.

 

“Done,” Charlie replied with a smile, getting up to put the framed photo in her hand back on the mantel, letting her fingers run its length. “Does Friday work for you?” she asked, stopping in front of a picture of the Hindenburg. Miles was right, she did live in a fucking mausoleum.

 

“Let me just look...yeah, Friday’s good.”

 

“There's a little place on 24th and Ash, ‘La Baguette,’ do you know it?”

 

“Yes, I’m familiar with it.”

 

“Excellent, I’ll meet you there Friday at eight.”

 

Bass chuckled at the way she had taken charge. Maybe this time would be different, he thought, twisting his wedding ring. “That sounds wonderful, Charlie. I look forward to seeing you then. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, Bass.”

 

Giving the photos around her living room one last look, Charlie headed to bed.

* * *

 

“Charlie, the cab’s here!” Nora called from the living room.

 

“Be right there!” Charlie called back as she hopped around on one foot trying to slip on a heel and an earring at the same time. Grabbing her wrap and bag, she hurried down the hall, tugging on her dress.

 

Nora gasped when she saw her, giving her a nod. “Go, have fun and call me in the morning,” she smiled, giving Charlie a quick peck on the cheek as she reached for the door.

 

Charlie w aved as she got in the cab, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. It had been a long time since she’d felt them. Maybe Miles was right. The world had moved on. Perhaps she should as well.

 

Paying the driver, Charlie accepted the hand of the employee stationed out front of the restaurant, nodding her thanks.

 

Entering, she gave her eyes a moment to become accustomed to the low lights, pulling off her wrap as she made her way to the maitre'd stand.

 

“Ms. Matheson, always a pleasure to see you. Are you meeting someone tonight?”

 

“Yes, thank you, William. I made a reservation for two earlier this week, under Monroe.”

 

“Ah, yes, Mr. Monroe,” the man smiled. “He’s already arrived. Let me show you to your table.”

 

Charlie smiled back and followed him towards the back of the restaurant to a quiet table in the corner.

 

“Here you are, Madam,” William said with a slight bow before walking away.

 

As the man at the table got to his feet, Charlie took a good look at him. He was older, had curly hair, hadn’t shaved in at least a week and looked incredibly sexy in a tailored suit, the white dress shirt slightly unbuttoned, showing off his tanned throat. She couldn’t help but wonder what he would look like in nothing but jeans slung low around his hips, hair tousled with sleep.

 

“Charlie?” Bass asked, holding out his hand.

 

“Bass. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Nora speaks very highly of you.”

 

“And of you. However, she failed to mention that you were married,” he commented with a small smile.

 

Charlie had the good grace to blush as she brought her hand up. “Widowed, actually. I apologize. Old habits die hard,” she said, reaching over to slip the ring off.  

 

“Please, don’t,” Bass whispered as he closed a hand over hers, meeting her eyes. “If anyone understands, it’s me.”

 

“Thank you, Bass. That’s incredibly gracious of you,” she replied as he pulled her chair out for her.

 

“It’s a beautiful ring. It looks old.”

 

“It’s a family heirloom,” Charlie explained with a smile as he took his seat.

 

“Oh, that’s right, Nora mentioned you dealt in antiquities.”

 

“Yes, my father fancied himself an archaeologist, dragging us all over the world. I suppose thanks to that I’ve got a bit of junk collector running in my veins.”

 

By the time the check arrived, Charlie had thoroughly impressed him with her knowledge of historical events and he had completely charmed her with the more colorful tales of his work.

 

Helping her with her wrap, Bass insisted that he drive her home. After a moment's thought, Charlie agreed.

 

“Why don’t you come in,” Charlie suggested as he pulled into her drive. “I can make us a drink, coffee…”

 

“That would be nice, thank you,” Bass answered after a moment, getting out to walk around and open her door. Stepping out of the car, Charlie could smell his cologne as she stepped close.

 

“Would you like coffee, wine, beer, spirits?” Charlie asked as they entered the house, laying her bag and wrap on a nearby table.

 

“A beer would be great, thanks,” Bass replied as he rocked back on his heels.

 

Charlie nodded, pointing down the hall. “Make yourself comfortable, the living room’s right through there,” she pointed, before disappearing into what Bass assumed was the kitchen.  

 

Making his way down the hall, his mouth dropped open as he walked into an expansive sized living room awash with history. Walking around the room, he was amazed at the things he saw. There was even an entire wall dedicated to the Civil War that he couldn’t wait to ask her about.

 

When she entered from another doorway, Bass turned, a huge grin on his face.

 

“You like?”

 

“Oh, I like very much,” Bass replied, taking the beer she offered.

 

“I hope you like Pilsners. They’re my favorite,” Charlie explained, taking a drink from her bottle.

 

“Charlie, I have to ask. Who’s the woman in these photos? She looks just like you,” Bass asked, somewhat incredulously, as he turned back to the photos on the mantel.

 

“That’s my great-grandmother. The one my ring belonged to.”

 

“And the man?” Bass asked, looking at a photo of her and Miles.

 

“An uncle whose descendant has the same problem I do. If you ever meet him you’ll understand,” Charlie answered with a dimpled grin.

 

Bass began another tour of the room, this time asking her about the various objects that caught his attention. By their third beer, they were settled side by side on the couch as Charlie entertained him with how she had acquired a certain sword.

 

When they finally finished laughing, Charlie leaned forward, taking his bottle away from him, setting it on the coffee table along with her own.

 

Bass watched, his eyes twinkling, wondering just what she was up too. When she leaned back in and cupped his cheek with her hand, he had a pretty good idea.

 

“I’d really like to kiss you, Bass. Would that be alright?”

 

Bass nodded, framing her face with both his hands, “It would,” he replied, tilting his head as he leaned down to meet her halfway.

 

Charlie moaned at the sensation of his lips against hers, carding her fingers through his riotous curls.

 

When it appeared as though neither of them had any intention of breaking the kiss, Bass wrapped one hand around her thigh and the other around her bicep, pulling her onto his lap.

 

As her dress rode up around her hips, Charlie couldn't help but press down against his cloth covered erection, his pants and the tiny scrap of fabric she called panties the only thing separating them.

 

Bass hissed when her wet heat ground down against him, forcing him to finally break their kiss. Moving his lips to her neck, his hand slipped under her dress to cup at the rounded globes of her ass, kneading the flesh even as he pushed her closer. It was when her hands went for his belt that reality set in. “Charlie, Charlie,” he murmured, catching her hands in his as he brought them to his mouth.

 

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry, Bass,” she whimpered, as she attempted to slide off him.  

 

“Shh,” Bass soothed her as he pulled her back, stroking her face with his hand. “Charlie, you didn’t do anything wrong. I think you can tell I really like you,” he said with a goofy grin that made her huff a smile,”but I didn’t ask you out to get laid and I certainly didn’t bring any protection with me in the hopes that would happen.”

 

Bass had to bite his lip at the look on Charlie’s face as what he said sunk in and she turned three different shades of red before a throaty chuckle escaped her throat. She lowered her head to his shoulder, “Of course. I’m so sorry, Bass,” she said again, giving up any attempt of getting to her feet in a ladylike fashion. She jumped in surprise when Bass reached out to help smooth her dress down her legs.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered, as he got to his feet, her chest already heaving again at the feel of his hands on her skin.

 

When he placed his hands on her shoulders, she shuddered. “I had a wonderful evening, Charlie. May I call you again?”

 

“Please,” she replied, her voice breathy, even to her own ears.

 

Pulling her closer, Bass brushed his lips against her own. “I’ll show myself out,” he said, his own voice taking on a sound that Charlie could only compare to aged whisky.

 

Wiping a bit of lipstick from his bottom lip, Charlie could only nod as he reluctantly let go of her. Picking up his jacket, he turned to look at her one last time before disappearing down the hallway.

 

When the phone rang the next morning, Charlie lifted an eyelid to see what time it was. Groaning, she buried her head under her pillow, sighing when it finally stopped, only to be startled awake when it rang again.

 

Throwing the pillow across the room, she snatched up the phone. “Nora, do you have any idea what time it is?” Charlie huffed, flopping back on the bed.

 

“But I need to know how it went!” Nora practically screeched, causing Charlie to hold the phone away from her ear. 

“It went fine,” Charlie mumbled, turning her head to look at the other side of her empty bed.

 

“Did you like him? I just knew you’d like him,” Nora continued, babbling on about how perfect she knew they were for each other.

 

Having become accustomed to Nora’s boisterous personality years ago, Charlie sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. “I’m hanging up now, Nora,” Charlie said, pulling the phone away from her ear and ending the call.

 

She hadn’t even gotten up off the bed before her phone beeped again and a text from Nora was lighting up her phone. “Dinner tonight, be here.”

 

With a groan, Charlie fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She didn’t need a gossip filled girl session, what she needed was to talk to Miles. 

 

He had been her rock from the very beginning. 

 

Sitting back up, she pulled open the drawer of her bedside table, taking out a chain that held 5 fluid-filled, silver vials. Holding them in her hand, she closed her eyes and sat quietly, opening her eyes a few moments later when she didn’t fill the desolate guilt that she usually did.

 

Maybe it was a sign she thought, putting them back in the drawer. Walking over to her dresser she pulled off her wedding ring.  Licking her lips, she waited to feel something. Anything. When nothing happened, she opened her jewelry chest, placing the ring in an empty spot on the top row.

 

Blowing out a breath, she decided to go for a run.

* * *

 

Miles rushed her out into the garage when she arrived that evening, taking one last look in the house before closing the door behind him. ‘She’s in the shower so we've got a few minutes,” he said. popping the top off a beer and handing it to her. “So, how’d it go?”

 

“It went really well,” Charlie answered as she twisted the beer in her hand.

 

“Well enough that you took that hideous ring off finally,” he observed with a raised brow.

 

“That ring is not hideous,” Charlie huffed as she turned to pace back and forth in the garage.

 

Miles sighed before giving her the same speech that he had given her countless times before. “No, you’re not cheating, and yes, Jason would understand, not that he even cares, because he’s been dead for a hundred and fifty years!”

 

Spinning on her heel, Charlie glared.

 

“Seriously, how many times have we done this with Jeremy, Charlie? Every few years, we have to assure him that it’s okay to fall in love again.”

 

“This is different, Miles.”

 

“Why? Because you’ve only been married once? The one thing I’ve learned after all this time Charlie, is that it’s okay to live. You obviously like this guy, at least enough to make some changes and to start questioning things. Let him take you out. Have crazy, wild sex. Hell, marry him if you want to, because in the grand scheme of things, it doesn’t matter.”

 

“You don’t mean that,”  Charlie replied with a shake of her head. “You talk a good game, but you’re head over heels for Nora. I haven’t seen you like this since Emma.”

 

“And just like Jason, Emma’s death wasn’t anyone’s fault, but unlike you, I refuse to play the what if game.”

 

Meeting his eyes, Charlie's face twisted as she broke into sobs.

 

Pushing away from his workbench, Miles went to her, pulling her into his arms with a sigh. “It’s not anyone’s fault what happened to us, Charlie, just like its not your fault what happened to your Mom and Danny. It’s time to let it go and if this guy is the one to help you do it, then I’ll happily welcome him into the family.”

 

“I don’t even remember what she looks like anymore,” Charlie hiccuped, as she laid her head on his chest.  

 

“She was beautiful, just like you,” Miles murmured into her hair as he held her.

* * *

 

Walking into the kitchen a few minutes later, Charlie smiled as the first thing she saw was Connor, still in his leathers, leaning against Nora’s white cabinets. “Well, look what the devil drug in,” Charlie sniffled as she made a beeline for his outstretched arms.

 

“Dad invited me,” he replied, giving her a hug before pulling back to look at her tear stained face, “but I’m starting to think it was because he needed reinforcements.”

 

Charlie gave a shrug. “He saw the meltdown coming, he just wasn’t sure how bad it was going to be.”

 

“And?” Connor questioned, curious as to the verdict.

 

“Not too bad,” Miles smiled, stepping up to hug his son.

 

“What did I miss?” Nora asked as she came into the kitchen.

 

“Absolutely nothing, sweetheart,” Miles soothed, kissing her cheek. “Connor and I are going to go put the meat on the grill, while you two dissect Charlie’s date.”

 

“Miles, no!” Charlie hissed as Connor gave her a wink, picking up his beer as he followed his dad out onto the deck. Turning on her booted heel, Charlie gave Nora a pained smile.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**_1730_ **

 

“Papa! Papa, Help!” Charlotte Matheson cried from the gangplank of “The Patriot” as the wind caught her skirt and had her teetering over the Atlantic.

 

It wasn’t her father that came to her rescue, however, but the captain of the ship. “Captain Baker, thank you so much. I just knew I was bound for the bottom of the sea!” the young woman gasped as the tall blonde man helped her the rest of the way up the gangplank and onto the ship.

 

“I’m forever in your service, Miss Matheson,” the man proclaimed, brandishing his tricorn only to nearly drop it when the woman’s uncle came up behind him, slapping him on the back of the head.

 

“How many times have I told you not to flirt with my niece, Baker?”

 

“And just where were you, Uncle, when the Captain was coming to my rescue?” Charlotte demanded to know with a pout of her lips.

 

“Forgive me for not coming to your aid, dear child,” Miles said over her hand while eyeing the swing of a delivery woman's skirt as she disembarked.

 

Charlotte snorted. “For shame, Uncle,” she reprimanded with a smile on her lips. His antics never ceased to amuse her.

 

Miles merely shrugged, throwing her a wink. “Let the Pirate Captain see to our departure while I show you to your quarters.”

 

“How you are ever going to survive this trip, I have no idea,” Charlotte laughed, taking the arm he held out.

 

“Surely there are women in the Amazon, sweet Charlotte.” Miles replied. “However, in the meantime, you mind what I say and stay away from our favorite Pirate King,” Miles warned as he escorted her below. “He eats little girls like you for breakfast.”

 

Charlotte ignored him with a roll of her eyes. “Where are we all staying?” she asked as they navigated the narrow passageway. “Is there enough room for all of us?”

 

“You and your brother will be sharing a cabin, same as your parents. Jeremy has given me leave to use the hammock in his quarters. A bit cramped but nothing we won’t survive.”

 

Knocking on the door of the first cabin they came to, the door was opened by her father who was already distracted by his maps. “Miles, come look at this,” he requested of his brother who squeezed Charlotte's elbow at the dismal.

 

With lifted chin, she made her way to her mother who was laying on the bed, handkerchief covering her mouth as she coughed. Charlotte poured her a bit of water, helping her to sit and drink it.

 

“How are you feeling, Mother?” Charlotte asked as she used her own handkerchief to dab at her mother's sweat glistened forehead.

 

“I’m fine,” Rachel managed to get out, meeting Miles’ eyes over her daughter's head. “A day or two of rest in the sea air is just what the doctor ordered,” she managed to get out before coughing again.

 

“If your doctor wasn’t an idiot I might have a bit more faith in that prescription,” Charlotte muttered.

 

“Charlotte, please,” Rachel sighed, taking her daughter's hand in her own. “You know how much this voyage means to your father.”

 

Charlotte leaned in, kissing her mother's cheek. “I just hope that father’s newest quest doesn’t end up killing us all.” Standing, she fought back her tears as she excused herself from the cabin.

 

Stopping in the hallway for a moment, Charlotte dabbed at her eyes before opening her cabin door and sweeping into the cabin. “There you are!” she exclaimed to her brother as she stripped off her jacket and gloves, throwing them atop the small table bolted to the floor. “The wind almost blew me off the gangplank and into the ocean! Luckily, Captain Baker quickly came to my rescue.”

 

Danny’s eyes grew round. “Charlotte, you need to stay away from Captain Baker. He’s a pirate.”

 

“Perhaps I should just go throw myself in the Atlantic instead! I mean heaven forbid that I let a PIRATE save me from death!” she nearly shouted, flopping down on the bottom bunk.

 

Danny looked at her blandly, used to his sisters histrionics, before climbing the ladder to the top bunk.

 

Falling back on her mattress, Charlotte stifled the urge to scream.

* * *

 

 

**_3 months later_ **

 

As her brother stood on one side of her and her father the other, Charlotte shook as she watched her mother's body, already sewn into a tarp and wrapped with rope, carried onto the deck of the ship by members of the crew as Captain Baker began to speak.

 

“Unto Almighty God, we commend the soul of our sister departed, and we commit her body to the deep; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection unto eternal life, through our Lord Jesus Christ.”

 

Stepping back, hands behind his back, she watched as the Captain gave a sharp nod to his crew.

 

The six men carrying her dead mother shuffled forward, sending her body plunging into the sea. Grabbing Danny’s hand, Charlotte bit back a sob, her eyes already swollen from hours of crying.

 

Removing their hats, the crewmen bowed their heads briefly at her family before returning to their duties.

 

Her father, who had been silent the entire time, turned to face her. “She wanted you to have this,” he said matter of factly, holding out her mother's wedding ring.

 

Still trembling, her hair and person in grievous disarray,  Charlotte reached out to take the ring, fisting it in her hand.  

 

Watching her for a moment, Ben finally brushed his hands against each other. “Well, that’s that then. Captain, if I might have a word?” he asked, turning towards Jeremy with a motion of his hand, causing Jeremy to blink owlishly towards Miles and the children.

 

“Of course,”Jeremy replied with a nod of his head towards the children.

 

“God damn it,” Miles hissed under his breath as he gathered Charlotte in his arms. “Let us get you back to your cabin,” he whispered against her temple.

 

With the lack of a maid and a sick mother, Charlotte had long since forgone the trappings of her station. Her stays were loosely held in place over her chemise, her fichus long since given over to the needs of her mother's health.

 

Entering her cabin, Miles began to undress her, leaving her only in her chemise. Pushing her down in a chair, he removed the pins from her hair, which had lost it’s battle days ago, much as her mother had lost her battle that very morning. Laying the pins in a dish on the table, Miles ran a brush through the girls thick tresses, gently removing knots from it’s length. When he finished, he made his way to her bed, pulling back the blanket. ”Get in,” he said softly, waiting patiently as she lumbered towards him, crawling into the small bunk attached to the wall. Pulling the blankets up over her, Miles dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Sleep, Charlotte. Just sleep.”

 

A noise near the door had Miles turning from his niece to find Danny shuffling his feet. “Come here,” Miles whispered, opening his arms for his nephew. Danny rushed towards him, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing while crying for his dead mother.

 

Years later, Charlie would remember her words to her mother that first day as they first struggled to survive a shipwreck and then the dangers of the Amazon as her father led them ever further into the jungle, until one day he finally found what he was looking for.

* * *

**_5 years later_ **

 

Charlotte stood weeping next to her brother's grave as her father tried to explain once again why the tribes elixir had failed to work on her baby brother.  

 

“I know it’s hard to understand, Charlotte,” Ben said, patting her bare shoulder, “but it simply won’t heal those who are already sick.”

 

Charlotte knocked his hand away as she turned on him. “We should have never come here! If we had stayed at home, both Mother and Danny would still be alive! Now you’re telling me that I have to live the rest of my life, a life that will never end, without my brother! I hate you!” she cried, running back towards the village, her long hair covering her naked breasts.  

 

Ducking into her uncle’s hut, Charlotte laid down upon his mats sobbing, knowing that Ben wouldn’t look for her here.  

 

Sometime during the night she had woken to discover Miles curled up behind her. Turning, so that her head rested on his chest, Charlotte fell back asleep.

 

He was gone when she woke next, sunlight streaming in through the woven fronds of the hut.

Rubbing the grit out of her eyes, she stood, stretching the kinks out of her back. She had never gotten used to sleeping on the ground, even after all these years. Stumbling out of the hut in search of water, she came to a halt as five faces looked up from their spot around a small fire.

 

With a tilt of her head, she turned in a circle, trying to understand what she was seeing. “Miles?” she questioned, turning back to her uncle. “Where is everyone? Where’s Papa?”

 

“They’re gone, Charlotte.”

 

Charlotte shook her head. “Gone? Gone where?”

 

“Every few years, they move further into the jungle. Something to do with the rainy season, I’m not entirely sure of all the details. I just know that Ben asked to join them. He also asked that we be taken back to civilization. These three will guide us to a West India Colony on the Northern Coast, where we can make our way back home.”

 

Charlotte’s chin quivered as she met his eyes. “He just left me?”

 

Standing, Miles made his way to her, pulling her close. “I am so sorry, Charlotte. I am so sorry about everything.”

_ 4 months later _

 

Charlotte no longer spoke. She simply put one foot in front of the other, ate what was put in front of her and slept when Miles pulled her down against him when it was dark.

 

The day that they emerged from the jungle, she stood staring in disbelief at the view in the distance as Jeremy spoke to their guides in the stilted communication that they had developed over the years, when suddenly, a silver chain was draped over her neck, the tinkling of glass reaching her ears.

 

She watched in confusion as the men turned and disappeared back into the jungle.

 

“What did they say?” she asked in a hoarse whisper, the first words from her mouth in over a month, as she cradled the fluid filled vials hanging between her breasts.

 

Jeremy looked up from inspecting his own vials in surprise, “That eternity is a long time to be alone and with these, we don’t have to be.”

 

Covering her mouth, Charlotte dropped to her knees with a sob as the bustling colony below them glistened against the sea in the noonday sun.

 

With a look at Jeremy, Miles lifted her in his arms and led them back to civilization.  

* * *

 

As they stood on the dock, waiting to board the ship that would carry them back to England, Charlotte wondered out loud why they were bothering to go back at all.

 

Miles knew it was a rhetorical question so didn't bother answering. He simply pulled her closer, draping her hand over his arm as the men on the dock looked at her with a certain gleam in their eye.

 

He didn’t once regret his lie that they were husband and wife after the condescending behavior they had experienced since emerging from the jungle, the lost passengers of “The Patriot.”

 

There was no way they’d ever be able to live the way they had before, especially Charlotte as she stood fidgeting in the dress and shoes that the ladies of Essequibo had donated to the poor dear who had arrived in their Colony with nothing to cover her nakedness.

Boarding the ship, Charlotte had stopped at the railing, clutching Miles’ hand as she looked back. “No matter how long I live, I will never come back to this place,” she vowed.

And she never had.

* * *

 

Bass was a busy man and was in town as much as he was away, so in the six months that they had known each other, they had managed to make it through a few lunch dates and another dinner date without being interrupted.

Charlie hadn’t minded the time apart as they were in constant contact by phone, email, or text. It was just what she needed to make some changes in her life, starting with an interior decorator. She had hired a woman to entirely revamp her home, leaving it up to her as to which pieces, including photographs, would be left on display. The rest had been packed up and sent to her company’s storage facility. The family had a separate vault there for their personal possessions. Then, she had called up Jeremy’s wife and invited her to lunch with her and Nora. She refused to feel guilty about the fact that Jeremy hadn’t as yet come clean with the newest Mrs. Baker.

She had also been to see a therapist, discussing Jason's death and her father's abandonment in such a way as the woman didn’t think she was certifiable. Miles had laughed when he found out, but in the end had patted her on the back and told her how proud he was of her.

Tonight though, tonight she was making dinner for Bass at her place. She had spoken to his assistant earlier in the day and asked that all calls after six be passed on to his business partner, Hudson. Charlie wasn’t sure if he had a first name or not, but at the moment really didn’t care.

When the bell rang at six, Charlie made her way to the door, letting Bass in, smiling at the flowers he handed her before leaning in for a chaste kiss. They had some to a silent agreement not to rush things after that first date, instead getting to know each other through their communications and the few times they had managed to see each other. Bass had been afraid that his busy work schedule was unfair to Charlie and that she shouldn’t have to be constantly waiting for him until she pulled out her appointment book and laid it in front of him. “Maybe I should be the one who feels jilted,” he said with a smile as he tangled his fingers with hers.  

Sending him to the living room while she poured them some wine, Bass was surprised by the lack of antiquities. “What happened here?” He asked, taking the glass from her.

Charlie shrugged, flashing him a smile. “Right before we met, Miles commented that I was living in a mausoleum. The look on your face that first night, pretty much proved him right.”

“Miles, is your uncle that’s dating Nora, right?” Bass asked, as he looked over the few pieces that had been strategically placed around the room.

Charlie nodded. “They’ve been dating so long that she’s become part of the family.”

“I look forward to meeting him,” he replied with a hum he turned towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist as he drew her closer. “And just what else have you been up to since I’ve been gone?”

Charlie shrugged, wrapping an arm loosely around his shoulders. “Shopping for the house mainly, although I did have some dealings with a Sheik while you were in New York.”

Bass grinned as his hand slip lower on her waist. “Really? And did he want to add you to his harem?”

Charlie chuckled. “I think there were allusions to that, but he was happy enough with a missing family heirloom I managed to track down.” She didn’t bother to mention that the sheiks great-great-great grandfather had given her that particular piece when he was trying to convince her to marry him and become a part of his harem. Pulling it out of storage, she had negotiated a finders fee, more than doubling her personal portfolio, and sent it on it’s way with no one none the wiser.

“Mmm, lucky for me he didn’t steal you away,” Bass breathed against her neck, placing soft kisses along her jaw.

Charlie hummed softly as his hand ran lightly up and down her back, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth. “We should eat before all my hard work is ruined,” she replied, brushing her nose against his before taking him by the hand.

Bass followed her into the dining room where everything had been laid out. “It smells delicious,” he commented, holding her chair out.

“I’m glad you think so. It’s an old family recipe,” she said with a wink.

* * *

 

Wondering out to the back deck after dinner, Bass rested his chin on Charlie’s shoulder as they looked out over the ocean. “That, is a gorgeous sunset,” he murmured.

“Do you have plans tomorrow?” Charlie asked, setting her glass down on the deck railing as she turned to face him.

“I’m all yours,” he replied with a smile, brushing a hand over her shoulder.

“Good,” she whispered, “because if you think that sunset was gorgeous, you should see the sunrise.” With a tilt of her head, she took his glass and set it next to hers before taking his hand and leading him into the house.

* * *

 

“You’re right, it is gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as you,” Bass said as he rolled Charlie onto her back.

“Such a sweet talker,” Charlie said lowly as she brushed the curls back from his forehead. “How about I go get us some coffee and we can figure out what we want to do the rest of the day.”

Bass shrugged, propping himself up on an elbow admiring her curves as she slid out of bed and slipped her robe on. “I’m okay with spending my day here. Maybe you can give me lessons in goddess worship.”

Charlie laughed as she pulled her hair out of her robe heading towards the door, “Thank God I’m not that old,” she called over her shoulder with a dimpled smile leaving Bass with a puzzled frown.


	3. Chapter 3

Bass walked into his office Monday morning, passing off a tray of Starbucks drinks to his assistant and made a beeline for his partner's office. “Hey, Jim, I’ve got a project for you,” he said, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

Sitting at her desk, daydreaming more than working, Charlie jumped when there was a knock on her door at the same time her phone rang. “Come in!” she called out just before answering her phone, “And to what do I owe this pleasure,” she drawled out, smiling as Bass laughed in her ear.

 

“I was just calling to see if you got the flowers I ordered?”

 

“Flowers?” Charlie asked excitedly as she swiveled in her chair to find her assistant standing in front of her desk holding a vase with an obscene amount of flowers. “Oh my God, they’re beautiful, Bass!” she exclaimed, motioning for her assistant to place them on her desk as she stood from her chair and made her way around to smell them.“I can’t remember the last time anyone sent me flowers,” she said with a loud sigh.

 

His voice lowered as he asked, “Not even your husband?”

 

“Jason was fond of nosegays. He was very old fashioned in that regard,” Charlie replied as she continued to sniff at the odd bloom.

 

“Well, I’ll be sure to remember your fondness for flowers.”

 

“Just nothing exotic, please,” she warned.

 

Bass couldn’t help but chuckle. “Nothing exotic? That’s an odd request.”

 

“I’m telling you right now, the very sight of them will make me vomit and that’s just not a good look on anyone,” she said.

 

“Duly noted. In the meantime, however, would you like to have dinner tonight?” he asked. “I leave for Florida tomorrow and won’t be home until Friday or Saturday.”

 

“Ugh, Florida?” Charlie asked with a shudder. “Nothing in Florida, but gators and sand,” she said, absently falling back into an accent she hadn’t had in over two hundred years, however, luckily, Bass was simply amused.

 

“Be that as it may, that’s where the job’s taking me this week and I’d love to see you before I leave.”

 

“And I’d love to have dinner with you tonight, Bass,” she answered, finding her chair once again.

 

“I have an early flight, so do you mind if I pick you up around six?”

 

“Six is perfect. I’ll see you then,” Charlie replied before hanging up her phone to discover Connor in her office making himself at home.

 

“Why are you here? You have a perfectly good office down the hall,” Charlie asked him as she laid her phone back on her desk and straightened the paperwork that should have been done hours ago.

 

“I just thought I’d stop by and see what my beautiful, older cousin was up to these days,” Connor answered with a dimpled grin.

 

“Your gorgeous, older cousin,” she corrected, “is keeping this business up and running, along with your father. It wouldn’t hurt you to actually put some equity into the company business.”

 

Connor shrugged. “You’ll be taking the big sleep soon enough. Haven’t you already been here way longer than you should have been?”

 

“The big sleep,” Charlie snorted. “That’s one way to describe the exile to Merry Old England,” Charlie snarked in a cockney accent. “Just wait till you’ve been there a good half century and see if you don’t go stark raving mad,” Charlie threatened as she waved her pen at him.

 

“That’s what Dad always says, too,” Connor replied with a frown.

 

Charlie smirked. “You should listen to your elders. We occasionally know what we're talking about.”

 

“Why do you hate going back so much?” Connor asked, propping his feet up on the coffee table, unfazed by Charlie’s murderous glare.

 

“For me, it’s because that’s where it all began. That is where my father came up with his brilliant plan to drag us to the Amazon in search of a cure for my mother and brother,” she said leaning back in her chair as she gazed out the window. “I’m sure Miles has his own reasons.”

 

Connor tilted his head. “So, why not sale the Manor? Problem solved.”

 

“Because that’s all I have left of them,” Charlie replied with a sniff as she turned back to her desk, focusing on her work.

 

“Well, the place gives me the creeps,” Connor said with a shudder. “I think I’ll be renting a place in the city when it’s my time.”

 

“Suit yourself, but in the meantime, I have work to do, so shoo.”

 

“Love you,” Connor whispered next to her ear, placing a chaste kiss against her cheek.

 

“Love you, too, baby boy,” Charlie whispered back with a pat to his shoulder, chuckling as he strode out her door flashing the peace sign.

 

Leaning back in her chair once again, Charlie's thoughts wandered back to her English home. The small country manor had been a gift to her parents upon their marriage by her father's parents who were quite wealthy. When they died, Miles, and her father had agreed to sell their estate with Miles retaining ownership of their townhouse in London. She and Danny would travel to London with their Nanny to spend time with their Uncle when their mother was having a particularly bad spell and when it was time to return, Miles would accompany them and send a week or two or a month, until it suited him to return.

 

When Ben had approached him abo ut the voyage, Miles had laughed until his belly hurt calling his brother ten kinds of a fool until he realized that Ben was serious. He had evidently seen something in her mother's eyes that convinced him to agree to the ludicrous plan and had supplied half the capital along with hiring his good friend, Captain Jeremy Baker, former pirate turned profiteer. The house had been closed up upon their departure and to this day Charlie could still smell the dust that hung in the air when she entered her home for the first time in over six years. They would find out later that Miles’ Townhome had burnt to the ground in their absence.

 

Charlie had tried to make it work for the better part of two years as they dealt with all the legal issues surrounding their extended absence and the death of her parents and sibling, but Miles had known just how truly miserable she was and had arrived home one day and presented her with the deed to her very own ship, “The Charlotte Marie.”

 

They had packed their bags, closed the house up, hired a caretaker for the foreseeable future, picked up Jeremy at his favorite pub and took to sea. Charlie would only imagine the faces of people on the docks as shoes, petticoats, stays, and bloomers had been tossed out the port windows only to be caught on the wind.

 

Glancing at her phone, she realized how late it was and scrambled to get out the door and home in order to be ready for Bass, no longer worried about her past but incredibly excited about her future.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Bass looked over the documents that Jim laid in front of him as he explained their significance, mapping it on the whiteboard as they went through his discoveries one by one. 

“So, as you can see there has been a Miles Matheson in existence since the early 1700’s. Either in the U.S. or in London. There’s been the occasional odd disappearance, but he always shows back up. He, as well as a gentleman by the name of Jeremiah Baker, and a woman, which was very uncommon back then, formed the Matheson Family Shipping Co. in 1750.”

 

“The woman, what was her name?” Bass asked as he rubbed at his temple where a sudden throbbing had appeared.

 

“Now, she’s a bit of mystery. There was a Charlotte Matheson, born to a Benjamin and Rachel Porter Matheson in London in the early 1700’s. Benjamin and Miles were brothers. Here’s an article I found, written in the early 1740’s about an expedition taken by the entire Matheson family that disappeared. Only the Uncle, niece and Captain of the ship survived the trip, surviving for years in the Amazon before finally making their way back to civilization.

 

Eventually, that same Charlotte Matheson bought a ship named the “Charlotte Marie,” and the three were never heard from again until she returned to the ancestral home twenty years later. Rumor has it that she looked the same as the day she left.

 

Over the years, she has gone by the name Charlotte Matheson, Charlotte Porter and Charlotte Neville.”

 

“Neville?” Bass asked as he looked over the items that pertained to L.A., leaving the London documents for later while he was alone.  

 

Jim laid another photocopy down on his desk. “During the civil war there was a Captain Neville in the Union Army. His son, Jason, fell off a horse, breaking his neck, leaving behind a widow by the name of Charlotte.

 

The one constant in all of this has been Jeremiah Baker. There has always been a Baker in the midst of their business dealings since day one.”

 

“And where does Mr. Baker live now?”  Bass asked, rocking back in his chair.

 

Removing a business card from the folder he held, Jim slid it across the desk. “Right here in Venice.”

 

Leaving the card where it lay, Bass looked up at his friend. “Thanks for all your work, Jim. You’ve gone above and beyond on this one.”

 

Jim smiled, laying his folder down on his friend’s desk. “I have to say I’m intrigued, Bass. It looks like you’ve got three people who’ve been alive for the past three hundred years, running a multi-billion dollar company with one or more of them disappearing for years on end only to show up again as an heir and taking over, and we both know that’s impossible.”

 

Bass chuckled even as his stomach churned and he opened his desk drawer reaching for a bottle of Tums. “Thanks again, Jim. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

* * *

 

Knocking on Charlie’s door with a bouquet of flowers in hand, Bass was surprised by the curly-haired man who spun around in her chair to face the door. “I’m sorry,” Bass said, looking once again at the nameplate on the door, “I was looking for Charlie.”

 

“You must be Nora’s mysterious friend, Bass,” Connor said, leaning back in the chair as he looked Bass up and down.

 

Bass gave the man a good-natured smile. “And I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage.”

 

Standing, Connor held out his hand. “Connor Bennett. I’m Charlie’s cousin.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize she had any other relatives other than her Uncle,” Bass replied, shaking the younger man’s hand.

 

Conner returned the smile, motioning for Bass to have a seat. “The Matheson’s tend to keep things close to the chest. I wouldn’t be offended by it.”

 

“Are you and Charlie close?” Bass asked as he took in the man's easy demeanor.

 

“You could say that. My mother died when I was very young and Charlie helped raised me. Other than my father there’s no one I’m closer too.”

 

“And yet she doesn’t look any older than you,” Bass commented.

 

“She is beautiful isn’t she?” Connor replied slyly, running a finger along his lower lip. “Was there a message you wanted me to pass on? She’s at the Vaults securing a recent acquisition and it’ll be late before she returns.”

 

“No. Thank you,” Bass answered as he stood.”I was on my way to a meeting and just wanted to stop in and say hello.” Laying the flowers on her desk, he buttoned his suit coat. “It was nice meeting you, Connor.”

 

“And you,” Connor replied, watching as the man walked out of Charlie’s office.

* * *

 

Entering the softly lit, lush, law office, Bass made his way to the receptionist, handing her a business card. “I’m here to see Jeremy Baker.”

 

“Do you have an appointment?” The young woman asked, looking over the card, before raising her eyes to his.

 

Bass gave her his best smile. “Unfortunately not. I was hoping he might be able to squeeze me in.”

 

The girl pursed her lips before pushing back from her desk. “Let me just ask.”

 

Bass smiled and nodded, turning his back on her as he admired the artwork in the lobby.

 

A few minutes later the young woman returned, inviting him to follow her.

 

“Mr. Monroe,” Jeremy said, looking down at the card he was holding, “to what do I owe the pleasure? You probably already know that I’m strictly into corporate law. You won’t find a single upset divorcée on the premises,” he finished with a smile.

 

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Mr. Baker,” Bass replied, shaking the man's hand, before taking a seat. “I’ve been hired to check into the reputation of the Matheson Shipping Co. or more accurately, the acquisition side of the company that Ms. Matheson runs and I was told that your firm represents them.”

 

“Yes, that’s true,” Jeremy replied, fiddling with the pen in his hand. “I’m not sure what exactly I can tell you. I’m a friend of her uncle, Miles Matheson and picked up the account as a favor to him. I can assure you that everything concerning the company is in proper order as far as permits and whatnot, and the company carries more than adequate  insurance on it’s treasures, some of which by Lloyd’s itself. I’m afraid that if you or your client are wanting anything more in-depth from me, I’d need permission from Ms. Matheson herself. After all, that is where my loyalties lie.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Baker,” Bass replied holding out his hand.

 

“Thank you for stopping by, Mr. Monroe, I’m sure you can show yourself out.”

 

“Of course. Thank you so much for your time.”

 

Once the door closed behind him, Jeremy picked up the phone. “Carla, get Miles Matheson on the phone for me.”

* * *

 

Lost in thought, Bass jumped when the doorbell chimed, sloshing beer onto his pajama pants. Looking at the clock, he sat his beer down, pushing to his feet.

 

Throwing the deadbolt, he opened the door, unable to control the flush that spread across his chest as his unexpected visitor took a long, leisurely look at him, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Pardon the late hour, but I thought it was time we were properly introduced,” his guest explained, holding out a hand. “Miles Matheson, nice to meet you.”

 

“Sebastian Monroe,” Bass said shaking the man’s hand. “Would you like to come in?”

 

“Why, yes, thank you,” Miles answered, stepping into the house like he owned the place, dropping into a worn leather chair near the fireplace.

 

“Charlie’s not here. Her nephew said she was working in the vaults tonight,” Bass said, following along behind.

 

“I’m not here for Charlie,” Miles replied, watching as Bass took his place back on the couch.

 

“Then I can only assume that you're here about my visit to Mr. Baker today. After all, Charlie, and I have been dating for almost a year now with nary a word about meeting the elusive ‘Uncle Miles.’”

 

Miles nodded his head with an amused expression. “Charlie’s a big girl. It’s been a long time since I’ve needed to intervene on her behalf.”

 

Bass frowned. “And a visit to the family attorney constitutes a need to intervene?”

 

Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, Miles gave Bass an accessing look. “I’m not sure what you think you know, Mr. Monroe, but, I can assure you that you know nothing. If you care about Charlie half as much as she cares about you, I hope you’ll give her a chance to explain. Everyone has a story and Charlie’s is exceptional. Just like her.” Pushing to his feet, Miles waved Bass back to his seat on the couch. “Nora and I are having an engagement party next Saturday at the wharf. I do hope that you’ll join us.”

 

With a nod, Miles disappeared out the door leaving a baffled Bass in his wake.

* * *

 

“You look beautiful,” Bass breathed when Charlie answered the door of her home in a shimmering blue-green gown that glistened against her sun kissed skin.

 

Charlie blushed prettily as she handed him her wrap, letting him place it over her shoulders. “You know, if you would just move in with me, I could have been admiring you for hours now,” he told her as he squeezed her shoulders, pressing his lips against the tender skin behind her ear.

 

“Let's get through tonight and we’ll talk about it tomorrow,” she replied, tilting her head back to look at him.

 

“Seriously?” he asked, a delighted smile crossing his lips.

 

“Yeah,” she replied, sighing softly as he cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her.

 

Taking a seat on the back of one the dozen or so golf carts ferrying people from their cars to the wharf, Bass couldn’t help but stare in awe at the ship that sat docked at pier 15. 

“What the hell is that?” he asked, looking between Charlie and the ship.  

 

Charlie’s tinkling laughter drifted upon the light breeze. “It’s a replica of the ship that the Matheson’s first started their shipping business with in 1750. Miles had it commissioned years ago.”

 

“And that’s where he’s having his engagement party?” Bass asked as the golf cart came to a stop in front of the long piece of wood that ran from the pier to the ship.

 

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun,” Charlie assured him, taking him by the hand as she guided him up the gangplank, waving to Miles and Jeremy as they boarded.

 

The party was in full swing when Charlie heard Miles’ voice ring out angrily over the rest of the guests near the center of the ship. Excusing herself, Charlie made her way in that direction, Bass following closely behind. As the crowd parted around the angry men, Charlie’s champagne glass hit the deck, silencing the rest of the party goers and the three arguing men, who turned as one.

 

“Charlotte?” The dark-haired newcomer asked, stepping forward hesitantly. “You’re even more beautiful than I remembered, Sweetheart.”

 

Stumbling back into Bass, Charlotte Marie Matheson did the one thing in three hundred years that she swore she’d never do. She fainted in a man’s arms.

* * *

 

“Miles!” Charlie gasped as she sat straight up in the bunk Bass had laid her in.

 

“I’m here, baby. I’m here,” Miles shushed as he appeared next to her hip, gathering her in arms.

 

“Papa?” she choked out as she looked up at her Uncle.

 

“He’s gone for now,” Miles sighed as he bumped her forehead with his own, tangling a hand in her hair as they clung to one another. “I’m going to have Bass take you back to his place for the night.”

 

“You don’t think he knows where I live do you?” she asked, scooting back, nearly hysterical, her eyes flashing around the room, just now noticing Bass standing, tight lipped with anger, near the door with Jeremy.

 

“Jeremy already has a detail waiting to escort you home and they’ll stay through the night. There’s no way he’s going to get near you without one of us allowing it.” he reassured her, one hand cupping her cheek as he forced her to look at him.

 

Nodding her head in agreement, Miles helped her to her feet as Bass stepped forward, unprepared for the broken woman in front of him. When she rushed into his arms, moaning his name, his heart clenched as he held her close, ready to kill the man who had done this to her with his bare hands. No one had given him an explanation, only told him to stay once he had laid her down on the bunk. The room had remained silent as they waited for Charlie to wake. He hadn’t taken it personally when she had asked for her uncle, as this appeared to be a family matter, but watching the interaction between the two had put him on edge for some reason.

 

“Let me take you home,” Bass whispered softly as he kissed her temple and turned her towards the door where Jeremy stood waiting.

 

Before opening the door, Jeremy, all traces of the powerful lawyer falling away as his eyes went soft and playful, chucked her under the chin. “Rin tin up my golden dove, you've got an audience waiting.”

 

Bottom lip trembling, Charlie leaned forward for a kiss from him, letting him gently peck her on the lips as he patted her cheek and opened the door. Looking up at Bass, she took a deep breath and squeezed his hand, letting him guide her through the narrow hall and up the equally narrow stairs.

 

Smiling to acquaintances as they passed, Bass wasted no time guiding her to the gangplank, several men in black suits waiting for them on the ground. He was instructed to hand his keys over to one of the men before being whisked into the back of a limo that came to a shuddering stop in front of them.

 

They made the trip home in silence, escorted to the door by two of the men, who took up position there, the others heading around back.

 

As the door closed behind Bass and the lock was slipped into place, Charlie’s shoulders sagged. When Bass’ arms wrapped around her, she hummed, leaning back against him. “We need to talk,” she whispered into the quiet house.

 

“I just need to know that you’re alright” he rasped near her ear.

 

Charlie shook her head, “I haven’t been okay since the day he left me behind,” she sniffed, trying to hold the tears at bay.  

 

“Who, Charlie? Who left you behind?” Bass asked, turning her in his arms so that he could see her face.

 

“My Papa,” she whispered, losing the battle with her emotions.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 Gathering her in his arms, Bass guided her to the living room, setting her down on the couch. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
  
  
Making his way to the spare bedroom, Bass pulled a throw blanket from the bed before joining her on the couch. Charlie curled up beside him, crying on his shoulder as he ran soothing circles against her back. Once she had finally calmed, they sat quietly until she began to speak with the same accent Baker had spoke on the ship. He thought perhaps it was British but he wasn’t sure.  
  
  
  
“My name is Charlotte Marie Matheson and I am 308 years old,” she said, watching as his eyes went wide, but not nearly as surprised as she thought he should be.  
  
  
  
“When I was twenty years old, my family embarked on a voyage to South America. My father was convinced that he could find a cure to my mother and brother’s illness there.”  
  
  
  
“And did he?” Bass asked.  
  
  
  
“So to speak,” she answered. “Unfortunately, it wouldn’t save you if you were already sick.”  
  
  
  
“Like your mother and brother.”  
  
  
  
Charlie gave a sharp nod. “My mother died on the voyage there. Miraculously, my brother survived for several years. But, by the time we figured out what this mystery cure was, it was too late for the rest of us.” Closing her eyes with a sigh, Charlie rubbed at her forehead. “The day we buried Danny, Papa and I had a huge fight. I hid away in Miles hut knowing he wouldn’t look for me there. When I woke the next morning, he and the tribe we had been living with were gone. This was the first time I’ve seen him since.”  
  
  
Sinking back into the couch, Bass blew out a breath.

  
  
“Why don’t you seem more surprised?” Charlie asked.

  
  
Bass grimaced as he gave her a half shrug. “There were some things that weren’t adding up for me so I had my partner doing some digging into your family.”

  
  
“It’s time to go then,” she replied absently, pulling the blanket up around her. “I need to let Miles know.”

  
  
Bass reached out, grasping her wrist lightly, “What do you mean it’s time to go?”

  
  
“I got sloppy. We’ve overstayed our time here. We’ll let Connor take over the company and we’ll disappear for the next fifty years or so. Long enough for everyone here who remembers us to die.”

  
  
“You’re going to leave? Just like that?” he asked as if she'd struck him. “I thought we had something, Charlie. I-I love you,” he whispered dragging a hand through his hair.

  
  
Charlie choked back a sob as she pulled her wrist away from him gently, already putting distance between them.“It’s the only way this works, Bass. I’ll sleep on couch, tonight,” she said, suddenly exhausted.

  
  
“You can take the spare bedroom,” he insisted, trying to hold himself together. Opening his mouth to say something, he almost immediately closed it, saving them both the embarrassment of him begging her not to go and her insisting that she had to. Turning his back on her, he retreated to his room.

* * *

 

When the doorbell rang the next morning, Charlie did nothing more than roll to her side and go back to sleep. She simply wasn’t up to dealing with anything or anyone.

 

In the kitchen, Bass handed Miles a cup of coffee as he leaned back against the counter with his own.

 

“So. Now you know,” Miles said, taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Now I know,” Bass agreed.

 

Miles gave him an appraising look. “What are you going to do?”

 

Bass sat his cup down, crossing his arms over his chest. “Me? I’m not going to do a damn thing. Charlie made it quite clear that she would be leaving and at no point indicated that she wanted me to come with her. You don’t have to worry about me saying anything, though. I care for her too much to reveal your secret. Who’d believe me anyway?”

  


Miles sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face. “I am five hundred years too old for this shit.”

 

“And yet you don’t look a day over two hundred,” Bass deadpanned as Miles gave him a scathing glare.  “She’s in the spare room down the hall,” he said, turning his back and stepping out onto his deck.

 

Finding the bedroom, Miles barged in stripping the bedding off of her. “Get up,” he barked.

 

“Fuck off, Miles,” she muttered.

 

Miles ran a hand through his hair. “I am too old to keep putting you back together.”

 

“Nobody asked you, too,” Charlie replied, rolling onto her back.

 

“Are you kidding me? That’s all I’ve ever done is pick up the pieces,” he said tiredly, turning towards the windows. “From the moment we got on that boat, I feel like all I’ve done is damage control and it’s killing me, Charlie.”

 

Charlie sucked in a breath, pulling herself up to a sitting position. “I didn't ask for this to happen to me, Miles.”

 

“Neither did I!” he bellowed, his control snapping. “None of us did. And it’s not fair! It’s not fair to you, me, Jeremy, Connor or Nora and most certainly not to Bass who got pulled into this whole mess against his will! But, never, in all my years, have I seen you be as heartless as your father!”

 

With a gasp, Charlie jumped to her feet, soundly slapping him across his cheek. “Take that back!” she demanded. “Take it back!”

 

Miles grasped her shoulders, shaking her so hard that her teeth rattled. “This is our life, Charlie! For better or worse! You can sit around and be miserable for another hundred years if you want, but you’ll be doing it by yourself! I won’t sit back and watch any longer. We’re meeting Ben in the morning and after that I’m done. I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore. I can’t and I won’t!” Letting her go, Miles stormed from the room, the door rattling it’s frame on his way out of the house.

 

Not understanding half of what was said due to the thick accents their emotions had fallen back on, Bass understood enough to get the general gist of things. The ball was now in Charlie’s court.

 

Grabbing his wallet and keys, Bass knocked gently on the door. “If your ready, I’ll take you home now.”

 

Pushing her hair away from her face, Charlie nodded, picking up her handbag and wrap and followed him out the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

After Bass dropped her off, the first thing Charlie did was take a long shower where she thought about Miles and Bass’ words to her, and in Bass case, the words he didn’t say. 

 

Was she so terrified of being hurt again that she refused to let a grown man make his own decision? She easily conceded that she was. It terrified her that he would join her on this journey through time and eventually come to resent her. 

 

She couldn’t bear the thought of him looking at her the same way she had looked at her father all those years ago. She wasn’t sure she had the strength to bear that burden.

 

Dressing, she drove downtown to her office and tried to act like it was any other day, ignoring the men in black that Jeremy had following her. Drawing up detailed instructions for Connor to follow regarding her home and personal belongings following her “disappearance,” Charlie printed them out and shoved them inside an envelope addressing it to him and leaving it in her desk drawer.

 

Finishing up a few final business dealings, she finally left the office around seven. Stopping to pick up dinner on her way home, she nodded to the man beside her door who insisted on inspecting the house before letting her enter.

 

Slipping off her shoes near the stairs with a sigh, Charlie padded into the kitchen, pouring a glass of wine as she unpacked her dinner. Moving to the bar, she picked up her phone no longer able to put off the phone call she needed to make.

 

When he picked up the phone, the sound of his voice, though curt, made her shoulders slump in relief. She was afraid that he would have taken a job and left before she had the chance to speak to him again. When he said hello a second time, concern lacing his voice, Charlie realized she had zoned out. “Hi,” she breathed, “sorry about that, I was just surprised you took my call. I thought you would have left for a job by now.”

 

“I was just looking at a few offers now, trying to decide which to accept,” he replied, his voice gone husky as he leaned back in his office chair.

 

“I was wondering if you would have dinner with me tomorrow night,” she asked, waiting for his reply with  bated breath .

 

“Charlie,” he whispered, leaning his elbow on the desk in front of him so he could rest his head in his hand. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

 

“Please, Bass. There are some things I need to say and that you need to hear,” she continued, attempting to keep the desperation out of her voice.

 

Squeezing his eyes closed, Bass sighed. “Yeah, okay. I’ll meet you.”

 

“La Baguette. Eight p.m.,” Charlie instructed. “And Bass? Thank you,” she whispered before hanging up.

* * *

 

The next morning Miles, Connor and Jeremy all arrived at her house an hour before Ben was expected to arrive, Jeremy pressing an  Americano and  croissant into her hand as they took a seat around her kitchen table, Miles sitting across from her.

 

Opening a manila envelope that he had brought with him, Miles pulled out the paperwork from inside and slide it across the table to her. “I had Jeremy draw these up,” he said, finally meeting her eyes.

 

Looking over at Jeremy and then Connor, Charlie picked up the papers and began to read, her eyes flashing towards Miles as she pushed back from the table and began to pace as she read.

 

Laying the papers down on the table, she looked between the two men she had spent the near entirety of her very long life with. “Explain.”

 

Jeremy pulled the paperwork towards him, signing his name on the line with his name directly underneath. “Ben’s broke, Charlie. He has nothing. He didn’t come back out of a love for you, he came back because he wants our money,” he explained, passing the paperwork towards Miles who signed in his allotted space, before looking up at her.

 

“Charlie, he gave up his right to everything, even you, the day he walked away. This ensures that you’ll never have to see him again,” he said, pushing the pen and paperwork towards her.

 

Rubbing her fingers against her pounding temple, Charlie sucked in a breath, exhaling loudly before bending over to quickly sign the paperwork.

* * *

 

When Ben arrived, he was surprised to see Jeremy there with them. “And who’s this?” he asked, nodding towards Connor, who stood by his cousin, a hand pressed against her back as she trembled beside him.

 

“No one you need to concern yourself with,” Miles answered, handing him the papers in his hand. “Sign these and this is yours,” he said, handing his brother a bank book.

 

“Is this why you think I came?” Ben asked, looking up at them. “Charlie, I love you,” he said softly, taking a step towards her, before Miles could step between them. “I would have never asked for this much.”

 

She couldn’t help the sob that left her mouth, before rushing out of the room, the betrayal just as fresh today as it was the day he left.

 

“Sign the damn papers and get out,” Miles growled, pacing the length of the living room as Ben flipped through the papers, before signing his name with a flourish on the last page.

 

Taking the signed papers, Jeremy handed him an envelope with a copy of the contract along with the bank book.

 

“It’s been a pleasure, gentlemen,” Ben said, making his way towards the front door, turning back at the last moment. “She’s just as lovely as her mother, isn’t she,” he mused for a moment before finally leaving, the door shutting silently behind him.

 

Miles exhaled noisily as his shoulders slumped. “I’ll go find Charlie,” he said.

* * *

 

Entering the restaurant at exactly eight p.m. Bass was escorted to a booth at the back of the restaurant where Charlie sat waiting.  Sliding in across from her, he thanked the maitre d'.

 

Charlie waited for the waiter to pour his wine and leave before she spoke. “Thank you for coming,” she said, her voice sounding soft and heartbroken.

 

“How did the meeting with your father go?” he asked, watching her carefully.

 

“He’s broke and needed money,” she answered with a small smile, taking a sip of wine. “Miles offered him ten million dollars in exchange for giving up all claims to our property and monies here as well as in England and having no further contact with any of us,” she explained with a tiny shrug of her shoulder. “He accepted.”

 

Bass reached out to take her hand lying on the table. “I’m so sorry, Charlie. I know how much that had to hurt.”

 

“Thank you,” she murmured, pulling away as the waiter approached. Placing their orders, they once again waited for him to leave.

 

“First of all, I want to apologize to you. You’re a grown man capable of making your own choices in life. My father took the right to choose away from me and so you would think I would know better. However, as Miles likes to remind me, I’m still very much that twenty-four-year-old that was left standing in the middle of a jungle with nothing but a grass skirt wrapped around her waist. The bottom line is that I’m scared. Terrified actually.”

 

“Of what?” Bass asked, fairly certain he already knew the answer.

 

“Of you, and the feelings I have for you, because deep down I know Miles is right. I’m still that same little girl that had her entire life ripped away from her, and I refuse to do that someone else.  I can’t bear the thought of you feeling about me the way I feel about my father. I did you a disservice by making a decision for you that I had no right to make based upon my fears,” she replied, trailing off as their dinner was served.

 

“Miles and Nora are marrying next Friday. On Saturday, we’ll take his boat out for a weekend cruise. At some point we’ll be reported overdue and a search will be made, but they’ll never find us or the boat.  In a few years, Connor will go to court and have us declared legally dead and start an entirely new shipping business,” she said, outlining their plans while pushing a piece of paper towards him, along with a velvet pouch.

 

Looking between her and the paper, Bass picked it up and opened it. Inside lay the name of the boat, the marina, slip number and the date and time of their departure. Below that was an address to a Manor house somewhere in England. Tucking the paper into the inner pocket of his blazer, he opened the pouch, emptying it into his hand. Picking up the glass vial he held it up to the light where inside, a blue liquid glowed.

 

Standing, Charlie tossed a few bills onto the table. “If you decide that this is something you want, call Jeremy, he’ll walk you through it; and regardless of your decision, you’ll always be welcome in my home,” she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

 

He caught her on her way up, and cupping her face, slowly kissed her. 

 

Pulling away, Charlie brushed her hand across his cheek. “I love you, Sebastian,” she whispered, walking away.

* * *

 

On Saturday, Charlie remained below deck, taking care of getting the galley set up and ready to go. They had at least a week’s worth of travel before being picked up and flown to England. She almost wished that they were on “The Patriot,” but Connor would send her along in due time. A few years was nothing in the grand scheme of things.

 

She had just emptied the last grocery bag when Miles called down the stairs to her. “Charlie, Jeremy’s here!”

 

“It’s about time,” she muttered, bounding up the stairs, only to come to a dead stop at the sight of Bass standing on the deck next to Jeremy, a duffel bag sitting by his feet. “Hey Kid, look who needed a ride over.”

 

Eyes wide, Charlie looked from Jeremy to Bass and then over to Miles before settling back on Bass.

 

“Jeremy, let’s get your stuff stowed,” Miles said, taking one of his bags and heading for the stairs.

 

“Yeah, good idea,” Jeremy replied as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching the couple stare at each other.

 

“Now Jeremy!” Miles bellowed.

 

“I’m coming, you old windbag,” Jeremy grouched, giving Charlie a wink on his way by.

 

Suddenly finding herself alone with him, Charlie’s tongue darted out to moisten her lips as she took a step forward, Bass meeting her in the middle. “You came,” she breathed, looking up at him as he gazed down at her.

 

“I wasn’t going to. Not at first,” he replied, watching as her face lost a little bit of the glow it had upon his appearance, “but I finally came to the conclusion that if you were brave enough to lay it all on the line like that, how could I not do the same?” Digging in his pocket, he pulled out the velvet pouch that she had given him, and dumped the glass vial into his hand, holding it between his fingers. “I want you to know that I’m doing this of my own free will. You have in no way tricked me, coerced me or lied to me about the outcome, and, no matter what happens, I will never blame you or hold you responsible for the outcome. I love you, Charlie, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long that might be.” 

 

Pulling the stopper out of the vial, he held it to his lips and tilted the contents into his mouth. With a smile he licked his lips. “That was not what I expected,” he chuckled, as Charlie threw her arms around his neck, pressing kisses to his jaw.

 

“Well?” Miles called out from the top of the stairs. “Is he staying or not?”

 

“He’s staying,” Charlie said, turning to give her uncle a grin.

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” he asked them, making his way to the mooring lines. “We’ve got a life to live!”


End file.
